The Spartian Dragon
by BloodSk8r
Summary: Jermaine and Issei move into Yuoh Academy. They meet old friends and new ones. OCxOC IsseixHarem


**Me: Yo Jermy here with my partner Archy!**

**Arch: Call me Arch, not Archy**

**Me: Don't be like that Archy.**

**Arch: *mumbles* Anyways, He doesn't own- **

**Me: I'm not the owner of high school DxD, or Issei wouldn't be as perverted, anyways to the story!**

[] = Tiamat

**[] = Ddraig **

' ' **= Thoughts**

I woke up to the sound of my named being called. "Issei, Shut up!" I yelled at my roommate as he was screaming in my ear for me to get ready for school. I was yawning while sitting up, slowly sliding out of bed. It was been a long while since I've, gotten up early. I yawned and crawled out of my bed, Issei looking at me as we both get dressed. We walked downstairs, the smell of freshly cooked bacon striking our noses. I drool a bit and walk towards the kitchen, like I was in a trance. Bacon was one of my favorite things in the whole world, and I would almost kill for it.

I walk in to see Issei's mother cooking. I've been staying at Issei's house for a few years, keeping him out of trouble as well as training him. We both have powerful dragons inside of us as I taught him how to use it. I've already reached balance breaker, while Issei was close to unlocking it, though he still wouldn't be able to beat me in a fight.

I reached the table and sat down, nomming on a piece of bacon, only for Tiamat to start talking in my head.

[You can be so greedy at times.] Said Tiamat, the Blue Chaos Karma Dragon, and my Sacred Gear. "Shut up Tiamat," I said as I much on my tenth piece of bacon.

**[It's true man, you just murdered the whole plate of bacon.] **Said Ddraig, Issei's Sacred Gear, and the Red Dragon Emperor.

I mumbled before grabbing my bag and walking out the door.

In school, I'm sitting behind Issei. The teacher called my name and I walked up to the front of the class, my hands in my pockets. "Name's Jermaine Sparta Holliday, any questions?" All the girls looked at me, smiling before raising their hands up, making me sweat drop. I get over whelmed with questions. "Can I get your number?!" One of the girls asked only to be turned down, other crazy questions came one after another, but I was able to somehow answer them all. One question that caught his attention was from a guy. He asked "Why did I come to this school?" I looked up, thinking about a girl before lowering my head a bit. "Cause of Issei.."

A blacked hair girl leans back in her chair yawning, waiting for the lunch bell to ring. She wanted to meet this new guy, curious to see is he was worthy to join her peerage. "Nini" A ginger girl called out. "What is it Lea?" Said Nini. "He's here, I can sense him." Replied Lea. Nini's eye's widened at hearing that and she quickly got up, leaving Lea and the other five other girls to look at her in confusion. She quickly ran out the room and towards the room Jermaine and Issei were in.

I was leaning back as things have calmed down and the teacher was going over some material both Issei and I already know. I turn my attention to the door as it gets slammed open. Nini walks over to me and picks me up before dragging me outside away from the rest of the class. I claw the ground, knowing that she's gonna kill me when we get to our destination. She reached the class room she left and opened open, tossing me into the room like I was a rag doll and I landed near Lea. Everyone besides Lea looked at me in confusion. "Jermaine!" Screams a pissed off Nini. I turn my attention towards her as she walks over and picks me up by my collar. "Do you have any idea what you did?!" She said, rage clear in her voice, but her tone soon changed as he hugged me tightly. "I was so fucking worried you died, I was crying for weeks." I hug her back, hating the thought of her crying because of him. "Sorry Sumi." I said before kissing her on the cheek. All the girls, except Sumi, look at me with wide eyes, knowing that no one has seen something like this happen when it came to Sumi.

"Hold up, how is it that he gets to call her Sumi and kiss her cheek?" screamed a girl with blonde hair that stops just past her shoulders. "Cecily calm down, he's a childhood friend," responded Sumi in a calm manner. I was soon tackled by two other girls and the shouted in sync, "Jermy-kun!" I smile nervously seeing those two again. "Hey Titan-chan, Ansel-chan"

[They're all devils.]

'I already know Taimat, Sumi, Lea, Ansel, and Titania told me they were devils when I first met them, years ago.' "So Sumi, you going to introduce me to your new friends?" She smirks before asking everyone to line up. "You already know that Titania is my [Queen], Lea is my [Knight], and Ansel is my [Bishop]. The others will introduce themselves.

"Name's Cecily, Nini's other [Knight]," said Cecily. "I'm Lust, Nia's [Rook], said a dark-haired female. "I'm Love, Nia's other [Bishop]," said a pink-haired female. I look at all three of them, remembering why Sumi would have a peerage with only females. "Lovely names, now allow me to into myself," I said while moving some of my sapphire blue hair out my face. "My name is Jermaine Sparta Holliday, Sumi's childhood friend." All the girls look at me in shock, not even Sumi knew my middle name and I blink before facepalming remembering what the two dragons told me.

"Sparta, as in the Legendary Dark Knight who fought against both God and Satan!?" they all shouted in perfect sync. I nod my head slowly, knowing that being part dragon and the son of Sparta was a big deal. Sumi instantly smirked and tackled me down holding up 7 evil pawn pieces and a mutated piece in her hand. They all float in the air and spin around while Sumi chants the spell, making the pieces enter my body one by one, the pain spreading though my body making me moan in pleasure.

"Still a masochist I see," said Sumi, a smirk on hers and Ansel's face making me sweat drop. "Yeah, so what?" I said, a bit nervous. They both walk over towards me slowly making me back up until I met a wall, my eyes widening. "I also assume you're also ticklish aren't you Kyoyo?" Ansel said evilly; Kyoyo was my pet name Ansel gave me and Lea uses it sometimes. "N-no." I said lying, hoping they would by it bit I did me little good as I was tackled down by those two and tickled, making my laugh. I squirmed trying to get away, but they kept a tight grip on my arms, denying me my freedom as they tickle me faster. "Seems like you're as ticklish as ever." Sumi commented as they continued. "I give, I give!" I shouted, making them stop tickling and smile over their victory over me. I mumble and they look back over towards me. "What was that?" They said in sync, making a chill go down my back. "N-nothing" I said, sweats dropping. I could hear Tiamat laughing her ass off.

[So, the Dark Knight, my current vessel, is very ticklish? Very informal.] I swear drop again knowing this isn't good for me.

"Oh, that reminds me," said Sumi, "what's your sacred gear look like?" All the girls look at me and I smirk a bit holding my hand out. Light forms and extends, forming a silver-colored claymore. The blade is long and double-edged, with the forward-facing edge curving outward to form the guard. When it is used to attack, it leaves a white streak behind in its wake. The hand guard is heavily designed with rings slanting down it and reversing at the center of the hand guard. The pommel carries a round piece that almost resembles a face. Near the pointed out part of the hand guard, there's also teeth biting into it.

The girls look in awe at the blade wondering what is it called. "Rebellion is the name of my sacred gear, and this is its first form." Rebellion disappears as I finish my sentence making the girls look at me blinking. "First form?" Cecily said in confusion. "Yeah, it has 3 other forms, not including balance breaker. Oh and Sumi, I have a secret to tell you later."

Issei and I head towards his house, but get stopped by two fallen angels. One was a young, attractive female about our age with long black that feel to her hips and violet eyes. Her outfit consisted of black, strap-like objects, resembling leather, around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that run right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulders guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots. The other fallen angel was a middle-aged-looking gentleman with short black hair and dark blue eyes. His outfit consisted of a pale violet trench coat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, and a black fedora. "Hehe, we found two devils to slay who have very powerful sacred gears that will be very troublesome to Azazel-sama." Said the girl; she then forms a spear of pure light in her hand the tosses it towards me. I quickly respond, blocking the sphere with Rebellion. Issei summons his Boosted Gear and it boosts up 5 times in a row, nonstop. "What, it five consecutive boosts in a row, impossible!" shouted the female fallen angel. "Nope, I found out how to break the 10 second counter on the gauntlet." I said, smirking at them before we both disappeared in a burst of speed. A sliced off the male fallen angel's arm, while Issei slammed the Boosted Gear into the female fallen angel's stomach. We land behind them, smirking as we hear them panting heavily.

"That all you two got?" I said with a smirk, making them both look at me, annoyed. We walk off leaving them to fall to the ground, injured from the wounds we inflicted of them, a smirk on out faces.

**Me: And that concludes the first chapter of our amazing story. **

**Arch: Amazing my ass, I've seen better.**

**Me: *Bops Archy on the head."**

**Archy: Ow, what was that for?! *rubs his head.***

**Me: Nothing**

**Sumi: Soo~ What's that secret you were gonna tell me.**

**Me: Can't tell you yet. :P**

**Sumi: No fun *pouts and turns away***

**Me: Well, see ya later, *tries to cheer Sumi up***


End file.
